Adieu Papa, Goodbye My Love
by hids
Summary: The two most important men in Remus’ life abandoned him at different points of his life. The first he cannot forgive, the second he can never forget. Slash RLSB


**Note to Alex: Thanks for being my beta. Change anything if it sucks or if you can word it better. LoL man so did not expect to do a H.P fanfic…but the idea came in my head.**

**Disclaimer:** I do not own anything Harry Potter related. I do own Eloise, Martine, Mallory and Paul Lupin and Bastien Duval.

**Warning:** There is slash in this-Remus/Sirius. Yeah I'm basically convinced that they're meant to be together. This coupling also works best for the idea for my story. You don't like slash, then don't read. If I see flames dissing the slash then you know what…I'll just ignore them. You have been warned. Also…sorry….I'm not much of a writer, but this idea came in my head so I had to write it. So sorry if this isn't very good lol.

**N.B:** This story is a little confusing and disjointed at times. The story is a mix of two story lines (one present-circa 1981 onwards, one in the past-between circa 1963-1981) that sort of parallel each other and the story shifts back and forth in time. There are also flashbacks. Anything in the past will be in _**bold italics** _while anything in the present will be in normal font. Thoughts in the present will be in _plain italics._

**

* * *

****Adieu Papa, Goodbye My Love….**

Prologue: It Seemed So Long Ago…

**October 1963**

**_There were fighting again, their parents. _**

**_Eloise Duval curled up closer to her little brother Remus, covering his ears to block out the sounds of profanities and breaking glass that erupted downstairs. Though Remus at five years old did not know what all the commotion was all about, at eleven Eloise was aware of what was happening. _**

_**They were fighting about Remus.**_

**_Only a few months ago the unthinkable had happened. The family had been having a barbeque down near the local lake. Remus, inquisitive as ever, had gone exploring near the woods searching for flowers to help make Eloise's daisy chain. Without warning a wolf appeared out of nowhere and bit Remus in the leg. Remus' voice had carried all over causing the family to immediately come to the boy's aid. Remus' father had managed to knock the wolf away with a large stick and chase it away into the depths of the woods. Remus' mother Mallory attempted to keep the wound close while being completely inconsolable, wailing about how it was too early for her only son to go up to the starry heavens._**

**_The good news for the family was that Remus' wounds seemed to heal miraculously and he made a full recovery. However, upon his discovery it was discovered that his blood had been infected. Tragically young Remus Duval was diagnosed with lycanthropy; the condition being incurable and therefore he was to spend the rest of his life as a werewolf. _**

**_This news had not gone down well with Remus' father, Bastien Duval. Bastien, like the majority of wizards and witches, believed that werewolves were a menace and an abomination and regarded them with a great deal of prejudice. The fact that his son was now an 'abomination' was almost too much to take._**

**_The screaming intensified; Eloise could feel tears starting to well up. She blinked them away; however this only resulted in more tears. Remus huddled closer to his sister, both confused and scared about the situation they were in._**

"_**Bastien, where are you going?" Eloise could hear her mother shriek at her father. Footsteps bounded up the stairs and stomped past their room. The sound of a struggle was heard from the two. **_

"**_Bastien you coward", Mallory Duval hissed, "don't you dare walk out on this family!"_**

_**Eloise's eyes widened in horror,**_

_**Daddy's leaving?**_

"_**What type of father abandons his family just because his son-"**_

**_Bastien's booming voice interrupted abruptly,_**

"**_That thing….that thing is not my son goddamnit! My son died three months ago! That thing you're harbouring is a monster! It'll never amount to everything! I will not help raise it. The fact that you're so blind to see that, that thing isn't Remus…makes me sick."_**

**_The house became eerily silent suddenly, the only sound being Mallory's heart wrenching sobbing from outside where Remus and Eloise were. Though Eloise's hands had covered his ears, he had heard everything. _**

_**After a few minutes the door creaked open and Mallory looked up to see her two children staring at her. Her lip wobbled,**_

"**_Eloise, Remus. Come here my darlings."_**

**_The two children ran to their mother and she engulfed them in a hug, tears flowing freely down her face. The three of them stayed that way for almost fifteen minutes in complete silence. Then, Remus' timid voice spoke up,_**

"**_Mama…I'm sorry I made dad leave, it's all my fault."_**

_**Within seconds Mallory grabbed Remus by the shoulders,**_

"**_Don't you dare apologize Remus. It's not your fault. Never, ever say that it's your fault ever again. Your father left because he is not cut out to be your father, you hear me?"_**

**_Remus felt his mother's arms surround him and he succumbed to his mother's warm embrace. Snuggling against her chest he shut his eyes and let a few tears stream down his face. _**

"**_Remus promise me this," his mother murmured into his hair, he could feel her hot tears dripping onto his head, "never let what your father said get to you. Promise me you will make the most of your life and prove to him that you're not worthless. Promise me that Remus."_**

"**_I promise Mama."_**

In his mind Remus never really recovered from his father's abandonment. The guilt he felt being the reason behind his father's departure severely affected him. It gnawed at his psyche, never letting him forget his father's words. Remus hoped he would never be left behind like that again. Unbeknownst to him, twenty years later history would repeat itself….

* * *

**A.N:** My take on Remus' childhood. I always did want to know what life was like after he had been bitten by the werewolf. Anyways the different last name is explained later on (there is a reason!) If you like-review. I will continue to write this though, I guess for my own enjoyment. 


End file.
